Lonely laughing Jill
by Sullen Sephia
Summary: Laughing Jill finally realizes how lonely she is. Finding a new friend, named Jack. These are their tales.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The character Laughing Jill is not mine, I have not really made her up, even though she is not an official character, she is not mine. She is just the female version of Laughing Jack.

Jill sighed as she was walking through her carnival, she had spent days designing it. Glad that it had lasted all these years for her, all the good memories, all the screams. All the tears, smiling gently, her pearly white sharp shark teeth. Smelling the still drying blood, she had a few guests pass through, well more like permanently stop with all of the fun they had. Definitely a live bunch she brought by, she always loved doing that. This bunch was the first she lured in from such a long time.

Lately she has been feeling lethargic. No longer having as much fun with her carnival, running her long long fingers along a board of a game. Carving Jack-o-lanterns, it did not take long to find guys named Jack to take their heads for people to carve. They never really lasted to long, so she had to grab them when she was laying her candy trail. That was how she lured people in.  
Leaving an invitation where they are, then a candy trail, she always left a trail. No one else would be able to follow it, just the ones she wanted. Mainly new families, the invite would be in the child's room.

Looking at a few of the faces as she walked by. Listening to the stereotypical circus music, it had a slight melody out of tune so it sounded creepy. Looking up at the strung lights, everything was so bright, just like it was day time. There was no sun her and no moon, only the lights. Remembering the time it had taken to string them up. Some of them were cut now, because people had cut them by accident.

"So much fun I had" walking to a candy booth taking some candy, popping it into her mouth. The sweetness could not relieve a certain feeling that she had. She did not know how to describe it, or why she felt it. Or even know what she had wanted. It made her angry, very angry, and she had no one to punish this time. Other than herself, knowing that she could not feel pain anymore.  
She did not even remember herself being alive, not even knowing if she ever had a life before this. When she started she always had the best of fun, she had a cart, that played music that she would wheel around and people would pay to play. A portable game that she had, it was a knife game they would play Russian roulette with their fingers. Smiling at the memories. So many screams because of it, laughing slightly at their contorted faces.

When she made this carnival she had been so excited because of it, all the ideas that had popped into her head it was so exciting to put it together. Now it lacked something, something that she really wanted. She has seen so many people come and go in a sense. None of them wanted to stay by the end, none of her guests liked her. Looking into a trick mirror seeing her pale complexion stare back at her. Seeing her long curly hair, her black and white nose, her dark lips and black dress.

The first people she had seen screamed and ran from her appearance. Her elongated arms she knew no one else had, her stature scared them as well, she reminded herself of a scary doll. Her features never changing.

Remembering the first guests she had here, a five year old child, his mother and father. They thought at first it was cool, until they started playing her games. Their horrified faces, they tried to run, she told them not to run. It was a rule, they were not allowed to run away. So she had to punish them, Log roll, she had made logs roll after them as they ran. If they tripped and fell they die. They all had died, which was not very fun. She had used the logs to punish others before as well.

Always thinking of punishments to give to people, when they had not followed her rules. He rules were simple, never run, always play, don't cheat. No one ever follows the rules, no matter how simple they get, no one ever played with following the rules. She always had to punish someone. Remembering when two guys came, and a young child.

Both of the guys were killers, one had a smile, unlike anyones she had seen. He had cut his own face up to always smile, even burned off his eyelids. The other killed people to paint a wall, because he was crazy. Before even finishing the first booth they had to be punished. The child had to carve the face to, the others had easily, but the child would not. One of the men had not allowed him to do that. He still made her so angry. The way those two were with the kid, it made her queasy.

Walking, right over a huge board covered in bodies, blood everywhere on it. Her wall of fame, whoever gets 100 tickets, gets to be on the wall of fame. Smiling at the memories of the screams. Only one had survived the wall of fame, he won 100 hundred tickets, but he would not stay still on the wall. So she had to let him go, and his two friends.

The more she thought of that group, and the bond that they had with the small child. The more she realized what she had wanted, she had wanted that. What the child had, friends, not fun, but someone to care for her like they did. It made her angry knowing that she would end up searching forever for a person like that, and then she would just end up watching them die. Hating herself for what she was, for what she thought was fun, for everything.

Looking down at herself, she loved the way she looked, her elongated stripped arms with the claws at the ends. Her stripped pointed nose, her dress and her shoes. Knowing that it scared people only made her feel even sadder. She felt lonelier, she believed that was the word. Looking around for a bench, finding one she sat down. Sighing, she did not want to be lonely forever, she wanted a friend, who would accept her. Who would accept everything, all of this, what she has done, what she will continue to do.

Feeling a wetness from her eyes, stream down her face, gently with a claw she caught a tear. She was crying, wondering if this is what some children who were able to get away felt, all alone with nobody to care for them, nobody to love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, characters Laughing Jack, and Laughing Jill do not belong to me.

Walking through a small town, she did not want to listen to the noise of a city. Laughing Jill was bored, and roaming around with her new feeling of loneliness. It had made her very very upset. An unsettling uneasiness had laid over her, as if there was something she was meant to remember, about being lonely; it felt as if she was forgetting about someone. Someone so important as to bring her life, most of what she remembered was colors, she was colorful. Looking down at herself, she had no colors at all. Devoid of color, and friends. She really wanted a friend; she was so upset by this that she had left her carnival to watch children run around and play. Hiding around the corner of a house she could hear laughter, and music. Sounding like an accordion, curious, she peaked around the corner. What she saw, more like who she saw, well it was about to change her life, forever.

Grinning and dancing with a group of young children was Jack. He looked down at his new group of friends, playing his accordion. His grin stretching from ear to ear, laughing and dancing. Stopping for a bit, giving each one some candy, his new friends, they were going to play games later on. Just like he did with Isaac, his oldest friend, who gave him his personality. Remembering the games he played, always gave him a smile. They had so much fun then, he was about to have more with these children. Looking at a house, he had a feeling he was being watched. Wondering if they would want to play as well. He saw a girl there, she looked like him, well she sort of looked like him. She was pretty, really pretty.

Looking right into the eyes of a tall man, who looked like herself. She almost forgot to breath, it was like the sappy love at first sight. He was just so undoubtedly gorgeous, she could not take her eyes off of him. She wondered if he had the same kind of fun that she had. Stepping out from the house, she found herself walking out of the shadows to this strange, beautiful man. Who only looked at her, standing up straighter, as if ignoring the kids to clutched at his tattered clothing. This girl was beautiful, her clothing was nice, almost the same type of style as his. Wondering now that he has seen her, if there was anyone else like them anywhere. Walking towards her, knocking kids down, who cried because they scratched their knees and ran home to their mothers.

Stopping a few feet from each other just gazing at each other. Jill was the first to speak "hello, My name's jill, what's yours?" tilting her head to the side only slightly. Jack smiling and bowed, when his head rose she smiled, his teeth parting slightly "well my name is Jack, it is very nice to meet you Jill". Her heart skipping a few more beats, his voice was even majestic. She curtsied and blushed ever so slightly, which on her cheeks only showed a bit more grey and paler than usual. Jack thought it was cute that she turned more grey. Stretching his accordion out all the way, his hip going to the side "would you like to hear a song?". Grinning at her, "maybe after we can hang out and talk". He didn't want to play just yet, because she seemed like his type of gal.

Jill hoped up and down once, clapping like a kid "yay, a new friend" smiling. Nodding, her charcoal curls bouncing with her. Jack started playing her a melody. It was a song he had made up, over the years. He picked bits and pieces from different songs he had heard. It was a haunting twist on carnival music. Slightly dancing with his music, Jill swayed with the music. Confused the melody reminded her of someone, it brought back a memory she had never seen before. She was singing the song, dancing with a young girl. Her clothing was colorful, her hair was different, her teeth were normal. It made her more curious as to what was going on. She kept on dancing, spinning around on her heels.

Jack played more, quickening his pace with the song. Jill decided she was going to show him, her carnival. She wanted to see if he had any good ideas for rides and booths that she could add. Perhaps more punishments, she started dancing and spinning around Jack. Bringing them to her carnival so when they stopped Jack would be able to see her carnival. Jack noticed that the place around them changed, wondering if this was Jill's doing, he stopped playing his accordion. Looking around, all around he saw red, and tools, and torn clothing around. He saw toys, toys everywhere. Jill stopped dancing when he stopped playing, watching his reaction. Jack peered around curiously, walking around, he liked the place it looked so fun. "Is this your place?" nodding Jill smiled and followed him "I spent a long time working on it, to invite friends over and play games". Giggling, "I always have the best o fun when they come over".

Jack looked at her, she was certainly amazing, she built a whole carnival of tricks. Everywhere he looked there was lots of things to play with, a table that would stretch a person so far as to inflict nerve damage. A table that would lower into a pool of boiling hot water. A house of mirrors, wondering what was inside. It looked like she just finished entertaining a group of people. "Wow Jillybean this is such a fantastic place! I can't WAIT to have fun here". Jill giggled when he called her Jillybean, it sounded sooo cute! Wondering if there was a nickname that she could give to him. She could not think of one, but when she could she will have to tell him. "We can play with people any time you want to, I just need to clean up, so that the newest playmates won't be afraid until the fun starts". So glad that she finally had a playmate, the lonely feeling faded a bit, replaced with a crush, on this new handsome stranger who loved to have fun.

Having more energy to play, more excitement, she was no longer bored. Now on the hunt for more lonely people to play with, wanting more fun. So be careful if you ever hear carnival music, you don't want to end up as their new plaything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, as I have previously said, Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill are not my characters. This chapter is something I will be trying out, if you don't like. Just say so.

Little Lori was walking down the street with her older brother Niko. She was 6 and her brother was 15, and like most siblings he didn't want to be around her. Well that wasn't true; her brother just thought she was annoying, as most brothers did. On this particular evening, well Lori really wanted some ice cream. Her mother had told her she could only get some if her older brother went with her. Her mom did not go because she had not been feeling well. So Lori had begged her brother and begged until he had said yes.

Now here they both were, walking down the street going back home and eating ice cream. Just so that it hadn't melted, it was silent, which made her brother all the more happy to be eating ice cream. Suddenly though, Lori could hear music and so could her brother. They both stopped, for Lori her ice cream temporarily forgotten. It sounded like carnival music, but it was sad. Lori started following it, being a curious child she needed to know what it was. Her brother had grabbed her arm. "No, Lori, we need to go home" Lori dropped her ice cream. Her curiosity would change her life forever.

"I dun wanna go home yet" being only five, she had the childish voice. Not yet being able to pronounce stuff properly, it didn't help that she had a gap in the front of her mouth from losing a tooth. Her brother tried to drag her home but she pulled away from him with all her might. Niko being the brat he was, let her go and she fell. Scrapping her knee she started bawling. Suddenly the music got louder.

"Lori, come on, we really need to go!" he tried to help her up but she only pushed him away and ran towards the music. Her brother started to get scared that he would get into trouble he ran after her. Following her, he was faster but she was already so far ahead. They both turned into an alley, and everything went black. They both stopped; since they were young they were afraid of the dark. Nio had grabbed her arm and tried to go back. Everything was dark there too, the street was gone and the music was so loud.

Suddenly in front of them was a carnival, there were tents over every booth. Lights were also strung up and there were red, big red dots on the ground here and there. Hearing a loud booming voice from behind them "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE BEST CARNIVAL ON EARTH". The children turned a bit and suddenly there was a tall woman standing there. They clung to each other in fear, a very tall lady was standing there, she was all black and white and had strips on her legs. Also a cone nose, hearing her speak again, but her voice this time was no longer so loud. "Where the candy is free, and the fun is to DIE FOR!" she laughed.

They were both so scared, they had nowhere to run, and Niko was almost scarred to death. He turned away from the tall lady, pulling Lori who stumbled behind him. He ran around a corner to run into a knee. He fell back, almost right on Lori, but he landed on her foot which caused her to fall and scream. A tall man who looked like the first person they saw here. Hearing a voice "oh, you can't run away now you just barely got here". He wrapped his freakishly long arms around both kids, who noticed finally that his teeth were pointed. They squirmed and tried to break free, Lori had started crying.

The tall man had only laughed "well, I'm Jack, this here is Jill" he said with his raspy voice and he dropped them in front of Jill. Who was pouting, Niko spoke up with an extremely sad voice "p-please, w-we want to go home". Jill knelled down, staring at his face, so close that her nose was almost touching his. "You have to play before you can leave though" she grinned. Lori clung to her brother, Jill pulled out some candy offering it to them. Lori hesitantly took her piece and ate it, her brother however didn't accept the candy. Jack pulled him up, prying Lori off of him. Shoving his hand into Nikos mouth, who was squirming and struggling to get free.

Jack had shoved candy into his mouth, holding his hand over his mouth "EAT IT". Niko had tried to swallow it all, he choked on it though. Lori was crying and sitting on her knees, covering her eyes. The candy eventually went down his throat, he had made horrible noises though as he choked on it. When he did swallow it, Jack let a smile spread across his face and dropped him. He hugged Lori, hearing Jill's voice.

"I have simple rules, everyone has to play, you can't run away, and no cheating" Niko nodded, his throat hurt too much to say anything. Lori whimpered a bit, but she too nodded. "Now, stand up both of you, to get a surprise you must win 100 tickets. When you get that you get a surprise". This time again, it was Jack who laughed "you start with 5 tickets each, 1 ticket per game, if you win you can win 5 or 10 tickets". Pushing both kids to the first tent, she pulled the tarp off it, the booth had heads on it. Lori screamed, then she threw up, there was blood dripping off the counter.

Jill put them both on the stools, there was a knife beside each head "head carving time! Whoever carves the best, wins 10 tickets, the loser gets 5". Lori was shaking, Niko picked up the knife, he was to terrified not to follow instructions. Jill however prodded Lori's back until the girl picked up the knife, with tears in her eyes she cut the woman's face in front of her. In the end her brother had won. Game after game it grew more gruesome, and Lori had lost, her brother got 100 tickets first and she only had 50.

Lori was like a broken doll now, she was dazed, and her brother had to pull her along. He did everything he could for her, he gulped as he stared at his tickets. Jill took them from his hand and counted them "wow! So many tickets my young little friend!". They both were covered in blood, some confetti and a few pieces of candy. Jack picked up Niko laughing "We have a winner!" throwing him over like a sack of potatoes, pushing Lori along, who stumbled Jill was hopping along, laughing.

Once they got to part of the carnival there was a board. The second Lori got close; she threw up from the stench. Like something was rotting. Niko wriggled a bit and he saw what awaited them, he fought hard for his life now. Jack put a stop to it by breaking his arm, causing him to scream. This made Lori snap out of it and scream for him to let her brother go. He didn't, looking at Jill, Jack knew this was her thing, she should have the honors, after all he picked the kids out. She got to play the last game, always.

Jack let Niko go, who dropped to the ground, and Lori ran over. Jill stood before them "Surprise! For our winner, you get to go up on the wall of fame!" Niko tried to stand up, he didn't want to go there, he started crying. Creating streak marks on his cheeks, there were people up there. Literally nailed there with big spikes through their bodies to keep them there on the wall. Jill lifted him up, pinning him to the wall, kicking Lori back when she tried to help. Jack made a hammer and nails appear. Placing them at different spots, Lori fell to her knees crying, she was staring at her brother. Who kept yelling for her to look away.

Jack started hammering the nails in, the screams had lasted minutes, but to Lori the whole event seemed to last forever, watching her brother writhe in pain as these monochrome clowns had nailed her brother up there. She got sprayed a bit with her brothers blood, the tall people were laughing. Her brothers screams had died down as his life drained away. They both turned to Lori, who started to shake. Picking her up, they let her live, dropping her in her room. With a bucket of candy, no one had believed her about how her brother died. Who would? She was taken to a crazy house, every now and then she can still hear the music.


	4. Chapter 4

These characters are not mine, though I wish they were. They belong to their creators, I am merely just expressing my imagination here. If anyone has suggestions about a new chapter I am always going to have open ears. So please tell me if you have something that you want to see happen.

Jill was hanging up new lights in her carnival. She had to use the last string there to light someone up. They were not bright enough for her, jack was helping her. It was the simple things like this that Jill enjoyed to do, Jack however he wanted to go do something. "Hey Jill, we should go to the human world for a bit, do anything but stay here" blinked "not like this place is bad it's pretty bad ass though. Anyways, like we could go for a walk around a park, we could even talk about stuff you know". Jilly Bean smiled "Sure, sounds fun!" she laughed, finishing up the lights. Grinning, she liked the different colors that the lights were. Looking around, Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her through a portal to the human world. They were in a park in the middle of the night. Jill looked up at the sky, remembering how her little friend so long ago. Had eyes that sparkled like the stars.

Jack looked at Jill, smiling; she was so pretty, it was like her white skin shone. "Come on slow poke, lets walk" snickering. Jill started walking next to him; some people saw them and just went another direction. He knew people were scared of them, who wouldn't be?. In the end even his oldest friend Isaac was scared of him. Laughing, he showed his best friend that he would be there until he died. Coincidentally he caused his death, but that matter was not going to be up for debate. Tilting his head to the side, he pulled his accordion out, starting to play it. Laughing, his accordion sort of sounded broken, he would have to fix it. Maybe fashion new parts out of people? He wanted to try to see if this would work. Later though, he started to talk to Jill, making puns when he could, which they both would snicker at. They mainly talked about their old friends. They had many, none of them stayed though. They always had to get new toys.

He could tell that Jill was getting bored, it was hard doing human things, they were getting bored quickly. Pulling Jill behind a tree, telling her to be quiet, he had an idea. Chuckling he told her a plan for a funny joke. Nodding she agreed to join in, Jill laid out rope and some stuff.

Standing behind the tree they waited for some people to come down the side walk. Jumping out they scared the couple, a girl with a light brown skin tone, the guy was white. They fell over the edge of the side walk, catching over a rope which raised and tripped them down a hill. Jack and Jill watched them tumble down; suddenly the girl got pinned to the hill by a spike. Hearing her scream Jake laughed so hard he almost doubled over. Jill had to hold her sides from laughing. The guy ended up rolling over nails. Once he stopped he looked like a pincushion that you pushed all the pins deep into.

Jill pulled Jack down the hill, laughing, she skipped. Than as if on purpose -tripped- and rolled down the hill. Laughing loudly, Jack ran after her, grinning when they got the bottom he grinned as he saw they guy cry out in pain. Lifting him up, he swung him around by his legs. Until they came off and he went flying, dying before he even hit the ground rolling. This made Jack laugh harder. Sitting down next to Jill he juggled the two legs.

Jill laughed "that WAS FUN!" grinning she watched Jack, blood flew around. Jack threw the legs over to the corpse. Both looking at the moon, standing up, they knew more humans would come. They wouldn't be much fun if everyone knew about them. So Jack and Jill went up the hill, and disappeared back to the carnival with a child.

The child was about 6 and pissed himself when he say all the blood over Jack. Who then would toss the kid up in the air, then into a pool of blood. Watching the kid struggle to stay afloat he just laughed and laughed. Jill went into the house of mirrors looking around, grinning, remembering a few guests who she had here. After a while she went back out to watch Jack drag the kid out and cut him open and fill him up like a piñata after the kid drowned.

Jill hung the boy up, and then they took turns hitting him just like a piñata until he exploded with candy. Laughing they ate a few pieces.


	5. Sorry,

Sorry about the fact that I have not posted anything. It does make me extremly upset about the fact that I have no idea what I will write next. If you guys have any ideas about what can happen next then go ahead. Message me with ideas. I noticed the story was added to a couple of peoples favourites, thank you, but I seriously feel like I let you down. With the fact that I have not posted a new chapter.


End file.
